


Say Those Three Words to Me

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: 14 Days of Writing [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is dragged out to Valentine's day by his cousin Drogo, but his night takes an unexpectedly pleasant turn when he is approached by a rather attractive stranger. </p><p> </p><p>ALL FICS IN THIS SERIES CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Those Three Words to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the change in schedule, I haven't had time to write the next chapter of King Under the Ocean so just had to quickly finish this one, which I was going to do later in the week but oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

There was no other way for Bilbo to describe it, but it was awful, Valentine’s day that is. It was like being stuck in a Rom Com except it was nauseating rather than funny. No, he’d much rather be sat in his study, in the comfort of his own home, working on his next article or reading one of the many books which sat in the multitude of bookshelves his house contained.

And yet, here he was, stood awkwardly to the side of a huge gathering of people. Some were dancing, others were sat eating or drinking and others were stood talking around the bar. It was incredibly boring but he was here for Drogo not himself. He’d said he needed a ‘wingman’, whatever that’s supposed to mean. Drogo had threatened to make an ad for Bilbo and put in the ‘lonely hearts’ column if he didn’t go. And so, to spare himself the awkward phone calls and embarrassment at work, Bilbo had naturally gone.

But looking over to a booth at the far side, his cousin seemed to be doing pretty well on his own, if the fact he had his tongue down another woman’s throat was anything to go by. In fact, Bilbo thought to himself, he may just be able to slip away at this rate.

Casting a glance over towards the exit, all he had to do was weave between tables and not get dragged into conversation by one of the people at the bar and he’d be out in the crisp spring air in no time.

“Nauseating isn’t it?” a deep voice suddenly said next to him, making Bilbo jump and squeak quite embarrassingly.

Startled, Bilbo looked around for the source of the voice and found a towering figure next to him. How had he missed _him_ coming up to him? He was at least two heads taller than Bilbo and well… a lot more _noticeable,_ should he say, than the rest of the people in the room. Okay, noticeable was not quite the word, drop dead gorgeous fitted him much more nicely.

His build was entirely different to Bilbo’s, muscled where he was slightly chubby, dark haired where he was blonde. Polar opposites in almost every respect, and yet there was something quite captivating in the way he held himself, something familiar, as though recalling a fond memory from the back of his mind.

Oh he was far too old for this…

“What is?” Bilbo asked meekly when he realised they’d just been staring at each other, the man with his eyebrow cocked and Bilbo with his face reddened and aghast.

In reply, the man swept his hand out, gesturing to the room around them at the love-struck couples. Oh right, of course…

Bilbo smirked despite himself, nodding in agreement, “yeah, they’re putting on a bit of a show.”

“I take it you didn’t come here willingly?” the man asked, leaning slightly on the wall behind him.

“No, I’m with a family member,” Bilbo said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his cousin.

The man looked towards where he was pointing, “Oh, the one currently eating that poor woman’s face?”

Bilbo snorted, “Yep,” looking away when Drogo’s, ah, _technique_ became a little too hard to watch. At least he had something to blackmail him with later.

“I see,” the man chuckled, “my brother’s over there,” he said pointing.

Bilbo followed his finger towards the bar where there was a sandy haired man attempting to charm another guy into dancing with him, from the looks of things anyway. The other man didn’t seem very keen if his blanched expression was anything to go by.

“Having a little less luck I see,” Bilbo remarked.

The man laughed, “You could say that, he tries too hard.”

“Shouldn’t you be over there helping him?”

He shrugged, “Frerin can learn the hard way, he’ll get someone by the end of the night I’m sure. I’d rather watch what everyone else is doing.”

“I thought you said it was nauseating?” Bilbo asked, confused. He’d been stood watching for the best part of half an hour and had yet to find any enjoyment out of it.

His companion smirked, “I play a game,” he said then pointed towards one of the couples sat eating near the bar. “What do you think they’re saying?”

Catching on, Bilbo put on a womanly voice as the lady started speaking to her date, “Is your meal good.”

The man continued, “Ah yes, but my company is far more attractive… see you’ve got the hang of it.”

Bilbo laughed the strangeness of it all, “Alright I’ll play,” he said, casting his eyes around at the couples around him, “What are they saying then?” he said, pointing to a couple who looked to be having less than a great time.

He furrowed his brow to mimic the man’s expression, “Now you see, I have fifty speedboats in Florida right now, I should take you over in my private jet to see them sometime and we’ll catch a wave or two.”

Bilbo snorted, but quickly composed himself, “I’m good thanks, I’m afraid of heights and water… and men with too much money.”

“Ah that’s a shame… because your eyes remind me of the sapphires in my collection.” Almost as though it had been true, the woman at the date blanched and quickly resumed eating with her head down.

“You’re much better at this than me,” Bilbo said, casting a glance up at the taller man with a smile.

The man returned his smile, making Bilbo’s heart stammer, “I’ve just had more practice,” he said with a wink. “And I do believe I am yet to know your name?”

“Bilbo,” he answered after a fluttery heartbeat. “And yours?”

“Thorin,” the man replied, “It’s very nice to meet you Bilbo.”

“And you,” he said, _very nice indeed_ he added in his head, but he kept that to himself of course. Unless Thorin could read minds, in which case he’d be in a lot of trouble… oh dear he really needed to stop drinking cider…

“Can I indulge you in one last round Bilbo?” Thorin asked, the question in his eyes.

Bilbo shrugged, “I’m not going anywhere,” he said and Thorin’s answering smile was dazzling.

“Those two,” he said, pointing to a couple of men who looked completely besotted with each other.

“Say to me… those three little words,” Bilbo said deeply.

“I… love… you,” Thorin replied dragging the words out in a way that could only make Bilbo laugh.

“Blah, blah, blah,” Bilbo added, too full of mirth to continue the game.

“Blah, blah, blah,” Thorin agreed with a smile.

A shout from the bar made their eyes turn over towards the source of the noise. Bilbo’s eyes widened at the sight of Frerin being stared down by a another man, who was much taller and burlier then he. Apparently Frerin had been chatting up someone else’s date.

Thorin sighed, “I better go and rescue my little brother,” before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card. “If I don’t see you again tonight, I’d much like to see you again,” Thorin said honestly, passing Bilbo his card. And before he could react, Thorin bent down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before darting off to rescue his brother.

Bilbo couldn’t help the smile which spread across his lips at that, no more than he could prevent his cheek from burning from where Thorin had kissed it.

Even Drogo, later that evening when his date had had to leave, couldn’t help but ask what had gotten his cousin so chipper. To his queries Bilbo had just shrugged, rubbing the business card absentmindedly whilst saying, “Nothing much.” No, he thought, it was much much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> The game was inspired by a scene in Shakespeare's retold Much Ado about Nothing, where Benedict and Beatrice mocked courting Hero and Claude whilst they danced. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) as usual, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Have a majestic day!
> 
> Tumblr: meg-thilbo.tumblr.com


End file.
